Três Momentos com Você
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Um ferimento, um bolo e inconscientemente eles perceberam-se apaixonados. Mas para revelarem tal sentimento, precisarão de três momentos. ... Três momentos para amar. Três momentos para se confessar. Três momentos para ficarem juntos.
1. Atração

**Disclaimer:**D. Gray-Man pertence à Katsura Hoshino, mas ela me deu o Kanda de presente de aniversário. Aiai como é bom sonhar! rsrs'

* * *

Mais uma KanLena pra quem gosta!

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Três Momentos com Você**

_por Miss Illusion_

**Capítulo 1 - Atração**

_Se perguntassem a Kanda, quais coisas ele mais gostava, sem dúvidas ele responderia: Soba e Lutar. Mas isso estava prestes a mudar._

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

Ele estava ferido e respirava com dificuldade. As missões se tornavam cada vez mais exaustivas. Sua força parecia se esvair com mais facilidade, o que causava uma revolta no jovem japonês. "O selo está enfraquecendo", pensou.

A enfermaria, onde Kanda estava se encontrava vazia. "Tch, Onde diabos está a enfermeira-chefe?" Ele se perguntava. Parecendo ter seus pensamentos correspondidos, alguém adentrou o local. Entretanto, não era quem ele esperava.

– Lenalee?

– Desculpe a demora, Kanda. A enfermeira está em outra base no momento. Hoje serei eu a cuidar de você. Tudo bem? – Ela segurava uma bandeja com algumas gazes, medicamentos e instrumentos médicos.

–Tch. Espero que saiba o vai fazer – Ele disse incerto.

– Não se preocupe – Ela esboçava um sorriso gentil - De uns tempos pra cá, o número de feridos tem aumentado, então eu me ofereci pra ajudar. A enfermeira tem me ensinado muitas coisas. – Ela disse enquanto começava a limpar o ferimento no braço dele.

– Hm. – Ele grunhiu em resposta. O olhar dela era compenetrado, ele pode notar. Seu toque era suave, não era igual ao da enfermeira-chefe, que parecia querer arrancar o seu braço fora.

"Ele está coberto de sangue" ela observou enquanto embebecia uma gaze em um líquido de odor forte. Kanda contraiu a face em uma careta quando sentiu o remédio em contato com seu ferimento.

– Graças a Deus são ferimentos superficiais – Ela sussurrou, observando alguns cortes no torço nu do rapaz. Estranhamente as feridas não cicatrizaram como era de costume, isso preocupou a chinesa.

Kanda lhe lançou um olhar intenso. De inicio ela não notou, continuou a cuidar da ferida. Quando percebeu sentiu o rosto esquentar instantaneamente. Pigarreou, e foi limpar o sangue que cobria o ombro e o abdômen dele.

Limpava devagar, enquanto observava aqueles músculos, adquirido com um árduo treinamento. Ela não devia estar prestando atenção a estes detalhes, mas era inevitável ora! Afinal, ela também era humana.

Ela percebeu que o local da tatuagem estava totalmente limpo, sem sangue e sem feridas. Curiosamente, ela sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de tocá-la, e foi o que ela fez. Com receio, ela trocou o pano úmido de mão e desceu a mão livre lentamente, do ombro ao peito e contornou a tatuagem com o dedo.

O singular desenho sempre chamou a atenção da chinesa, mas Kanda sempre fazia mistério sobre ela. Eram poucos os que sabiam o quão importante era aquela tatuagem.

O Exorcista que estava relaxado com toque dela, assim que sentiu o toque no selo, olhou-a com curiosidade. Aquilo era...bom. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo e olhar do rapaz sobre si, ela se afastou envergonhada.

Encaminhou-se para uma mesa próxima, fingindo pegar alguma coisa. Tentando ordenar os pensamentos, Lenalee nem reparou que agora, era ela que estava sendo analisada pelos olhos observadores de Kanda.

Não necessariamente ela, mas suas pernas. E que pernas, na concepção do rapaz. A reação dele não deve ser julgada.

Poxa! Ela tinha pernas longas e lindas por causa do treinamento e andava com uma saia curta, logo ela atraia muitos olhares, e o dele também. Afinal ele tinha 18 anos e como qualquer rapaz dessa idade, ele também tinha hormônios à flor da pele. "Isso! A culpa é desses malditos hormônios!" ele tentava se convencer.

Sua dúvida era, se aquelas pernas tinha o mesmo poder sobre outros homens, do mesmo jeito que tinha sobre ele.

Engoliu em seco quando aquelas pernas, torneadas e macias voltaram a se mover. Imaginou como seria tocá-las. Deu um tapa na própria testa, tentando afastar as ideias erradas que se formava em sua mente. E lá estava ela ao seu lado de novo. Um silêncio sepulcral se seguiu, cada qual encabulado com seus próprios pensamentos.

Ela já terminava os curativos dele, quando a preocupação de a pouco, voltou a assolar. Os ferimentos dele não se curavam com a rapidez de antes. Ele sempre teve um sistema acelerado, ela escutou uma vez, mas parecia que estava com algum problema.

–Isso vai demora Lenalee? –Ele se virou para perguntar. Assim que viu o olhar preocupado dela, se calou.

–Já estou terminando Kanda. Não vou mais te incomodar – Ela forçou um sorriso.

–Você não me incomoda – Kanda disse ainda confuso tentado ler o que se passava na mente dela. Mas se surpreendeu com a veracidade em suas palavras. Ela não o incomodava.

Ela reparou que as pontas do cabelo dele estavam sujas. E mais uma vez ela o surpreendeu, soltando as madeixas negras dele do costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo.

Kanda com um olhar, pediu que ela explicasse aquele gesto, mas ela o ignorou. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com satisfação quando o escutou bufar de desgosto.

Pacientemente, Lenalee secou o cabelo dele e começou a desembaraçar as mechas com uma escova que ela guardava na enfermaria.

Sem dizer nada, Kanda esperava ela terminar, agradecendo mentalmente por estar de costas para ela, do contrário, ela notaria o tom rubro em sua face.

Que humilhação! Estava sendo tratado como uma criança. Ainda assim ele não se queixava. Lenalee tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

Era engraçado o fato de ela ser a única que conseguia persuadi-lo ou despertar seu instinto protetor, coisa que ele nem sabia ter.

Piscou os olhos, como se despertasse para a realidade. Um aroma foi o culpado de tê-lo acordado de seus devaneios. Aspirou lentamente e sentiu um suave perfume de cacau, bastante conhecido por si.

Pra falar a verdade, já se pegou pensando nesse perfume várias vezes, até arriscou a roubar um fruto da cozinha do Jerry, apenas para não esquecer o cheiro característico. Todavia, ele nunca admitiria isso pra ninguém. Prefere lutar contra dez Akumas nível Três a dizer que fez algo do tipo em voz alta.

– Pronto! – Kanda escutou a garota exorcista dizer. Oh, sim! Aquele era o perfume de Lenalee. Nem notou que a garota havia terminado de ajeitar seu cabelo.

–...Arigatou! – Disse a contragosto.

– Oh! Por nada! – Ela sorriu surpresa, parecia mais feliz agora. E Kanda agradecia por isso.

Lenalee sempre viu Kanda de forma especial. Mas ele sempre foi tão fechado. Lavi costumava dizer que ela enxergava nele algo que ninguém mais conseguiu ver. Pode parecer pretencioso, mas ela gostava de pensar assim.

Ainda de costas para Lenalee, ele recolocou a camisa, porém antes de se levantar, ele sentiu um peso no ombro. Será que ele poderia se surpreender mais ainda? Lenalee acabara de apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Você vai se cuidar, nee Kanda? – ela sussurrou para ele. Por um momento ele não respondeu. Lenalee de algum modo sabia sobre sua condição. Ela apertou sua camisa, e Kanda sentiu o coração bater forte- Você promete que vai se cuidar?

–Não seja boba garota. Eu vou ficar bem. – ela puxou com mais força a camisa dele – Tch, mas se faz você se sentir melhor, eu prometo. – Contrariando a si mesmo, ele se afastou e olhou-a nos olhos. Aquele bonito par de olhos. –Está bem?

A chinesa respondeu com um sorriso agradecido, como se aquela decisão se tratasse da vida dela. Kanda não pode deixar de franzir o cenho com aquela observação.

Lenalee sempre esteve ali. Sempre. E ele estava em busca daquela pessoa. Mas quando foi que se apaixonou por Lenalee e não percebeu?

–Ja ne – Ele pegou seus pertences e se afastou, antes que endoidasse de vez.

Kanda não se virou nenhuma vez enquanto saia da enfermaria. Que desventura foi ter decidido não olhar, pois assim não pode ver a reação de Lenalee que parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão que ele.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

_Se antes, perguntassem a Kanda, quais coisas ele mais gostava sem dúvidas ele responderia: Soba e Lutar._

_Mas agora, se fizessem a ele a mesma pergunta, sem dúvidas, ele responderia: Soba, Lutar e Lenalee. Não necessariamente nessa ordem._

** Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **E aí gostaram? Como o próprio nome já diz, a fic terá três capítulos, então até o próximo!

_Kiss ;3_


	2. Confissão

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-Man pertence à Katsura Hoshino, mas ela me deu o Kanda de presente de aniversário. Aiai como é bom sonhar! rsrs'

* * *

Mil desculpa pelo atraso. AF e trabalho acabaram comigo. T.T Agradecimentos no fim. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Três Momentos com Você**

_por Miss Illusion_

**Capítulo 2 - Confissão  
**

**Toc, toc, toc.**

Mais uma vez esses toques o incomodavam em seu quarto.

–Já falei que não quero! – Ele abriu a porta e gritou para a pessoa do outro lado. Mas não era quem ele achou que seria.

–Por que o mau-humor, Yuu-chan? – O General Froi Tiedoll perguntou com seu sereno sorriso ao notar a irritação no semblante do pupilo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? E não me chame assim! – Kanda disse entredentes.

– É assim que recebe seu querido mestre, depois dele ter feito uma longa viagem? – O mais velho fingiu-se magoado.

–Tch.

– E então, vai me deixar entrar?

– Como se isso fosse te impedir de entrar – O moreno resmungou dando espaço para o mais velho entrar. Definitivamente, hoje não era seu dia.

O mestre do jovem entrou, e se acomodou na cama alinhada fitando Kanda que parecia frustrado com alguma coisa.

– Algo o incomoda Yuu-chan? – Perguntou já sabendo da resposta. Aos seus olhos, seu protegido sempre fora transparente, sempre pode ver através daqueles olhos constantemente contrariados, todos os seus sentimentos e dúvidas. Mas dessa vez esperaria o próprio Kanda se manifestar.

– Não é da sua conta. – Uma veia pulsou em sua testa.

– Entendo. – Ele sorriu gentilmente. – E isso está relacionado com a jovem Lenalee? Ela passou por mim correndo, enquanto eu me dirigia ao teu quarto.

Kanda paralisou ao escutar isso. Não conteve o suspiro frustrado que escapou.

Deixando o orgulho de lado em nome dos sentimentos em conflitos dentro de si, Kanda se aproximou do exorcista mais velho e sentou ao seu lado. Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Pacientemente, Tiedoll esperou que Kanda falasse.

"Tch, eu não acredito que vou dizer isso" O moreno virou o rosto para não precisar fitar o semblante do General.

– Como... Saber se você está... A-apaixonado por alguém? - O rosto do japonês ardia tamanha humilhação que era dizer aquelas palavras.

– Oh! – O general, mesmo imaginando o que o rapaz estava passando, se surpreendeu ao vê-lo verbalizar aquela pergunta. Um sorriso travesso apareceu em seus lábios. – Bem, acho que o amor é diferente para cada pessoa. –Ao dizer isso, ganhou a atenção do mais jovem que o olhou com o cenho franzido. – Quero dizer, o modo que elas reconhecem esse sentimento. As pessoas passam a ver as coisas de modo diferente. E até a fazer coisas que elas não estão habituadas a fazer.

Tiedoll fez uma pausa, como se refletisse sobre algo.

– O senhor... Já se apaixonou? – Kanda quis saber.

– Mas é claro que sim – Um sorriso nostálgico surgiu em sua face. – Há muito tempo atrás, no sul da Itália, conheci uma bela jovem. Eu era um rapaz teimoso naquela época. Quando percebi que a amava, já era tarde demais. – Kanda achava admirável o poder do mais velho em sustentar um sorriso no rosto quase todo o tempo.

– O que houve?

– Ela se casou. – Kanda não era bom em confortar as pessoas, por isso permaneceu calado. – Foi por causa dela que me interessei pela arte. – Aquilo surpreendeu Kanda.

– Por isso eu digo que o amor transforma as pessoas. Para agradar a pessoa amada, somos capazes de fazer coisas que jamais faríamos por vergonha, ou algo que até aquele momento não gostávamos – Kanda se lembrou de quando permitiu Lenalee pentear seu cabelo, e o quanto aquilo tinha sido agradável. Corou ao se lembrar.

Um riso baixo escapou dos lábios do general ao ver a face do protegido. Nunca pensou que viveria para ver aquilo. E tudo graças a Lenalee.

– Então, - começou ele – É a Lenalee?

– ...Sim. – Ele respondeu cabisbaixo. – E eu nem sei como isso foi acontecer. – Kanda confessou.

– Coisas assim, estão além da compreensão humana meu caro Yuu-chan.

–Tch!

– Pensando bem, acho que o cupido acertou na hora de lançar a flecha. Lena-chan é uma garota maravilhosa, com um caráter esplêndido. Não existe garota mais perfeita pra você Yuu-chan.

Kanda não demonstrou, mas gostou muito do que escutou.

–Eu deveria ter imaginado. – o mais velho riu – Desde pequeno você a tratava diferente.

– Por que ela é uma garota. –disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

– Não. Não era isso – Kanda franziu a testa. –Isso não importa mais. Agora me diga, porque ela saiu tão zangada daqui?

Ao se lembrar do ocorrido, Kanda bateu na sua própria testa.

– Lenalee veio até aqui insistir para que eu experimentasse um bolo de chocolate que ela fez. Eu odeio doces! – Ele fitou o mestre. –E ela sabe disso. Por que ela teve uma ideia dessas?

Tiedoll gargalhou ao escutar o relato. Será que seu aluno era tão ingênuo assim. Kanda ao escutar a gargalhada ficou furioso.

– Pensei que estivéssemos tendo uma conversa seria aqui.

– Perdão.- ele respirou fundo e voltou a falar - Você expulsou ela daqui, correto?

– Não foi exatamente assim – Ele corou. – Nos discutimos e ela saiu correndo.

– Yuu-chan você não entende o mundo das mulheres não é? – ele fitou o mestre com curiosidade. - Lenalee veio até aqui, mesmo sabendo que você não gosta de doces, por que pensou que se fosse um bolo feito por ela você poderia experimentar.

– O que? – Ele estava chocado.

– Sua opinião é importante para ela ou ela pensou que ela fosse especial para você. E se fosse mesmo, você provaria o doce.

Kanda não disse nada. Então era isso? Droga! Ele era um idiota.

Compreendendo onde os pensamentos dele o tinham levado, Tiedoll completou:

–Lembra que eu disse que, ás vezes, fazemos coisas que desgostamos para agradar a pessoa amada?

– Essa garota vai me deixar louco. – Kanda murmurou.

O mais velho sorriu "Ah! Esses jovens!".

– Yuu-chan, não deixe que seja tarde demais. Lenalee é uma garota bonita além da conta, e tem uma fila enorme de rapazes que sabem disso. Levante-se daí e vá falar com ela!

Kanda imaginou um bando de marmanjos com buques nos braços em uma fila encabeçada por Bak Chan em frente ao quarto de Lenalee. Um sentimento desconhecido e incômodo se apossou dele: Ciúmes.

Seu mestre tinha razão. Ele não iria dar chance pra outro roubar sua Lenalee. Sim, sua.

Ele se levantou da cama e se dirigiu a porta do quarto. Antes de sair olhou pra o mestre. Tiedoll era o que Kanda possuía mais próximo de um pai.

– Obrigado...Shishou.- Agradeceu e saiu deixando um General orgulhoso para trás.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

A cozinha de Jerry parecia bastante animada. Estavam reunidos ali Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley e o próprio Jerry. Miranda e Allen haviam saído em missão por isso não estavam com eles.

– E depois – Contava Lavi entre risadas – Ele chorou de emoção. Disse que o bolo de "sua Lenalee" é o melhor do mundo.

Todos eles riram enquanto imaginavam a reação do Supervisor Komui enquanto saboreava o bolo de chocolate que Lenalee preparou.

– Eu concordo com ele. Seu bolo está divino Lenalee-chan – Jerry aprovou.

– Está mesmo. Você tem que fazer bolo pra nós mais vezes. – Lavi intimou.

– Por gentileza Lenalee, dê-me outra fatia – Crowley pediu.

– Obrigada pessoal – Lenalee agradeceu um pouco ruborizada, mais feliz. Ela cortou mais uma fatia do bolo para Crowley. " Faltou apenas uma pessoa provar. Aquele... Bakanda!" Ela pensou num misto de tristeza e raiva.

– **Flashback on -  
**

Lenalee terminava de arrumar a bagunça na cozinha. Jerry tinha dado permissão a ela para fazer um bolo de chocolate que Komui havia insistido muito que ela preparasse. A jovem chinesa gostava de cozinhar. Quando era pequena Komui era péssimo na cozinha, então teve de aprender a preparam algo comestível, e acabou gostando da arte.

Como boa garota que era, fez uma grande quantidade para que todos os seus amigos provasse. Mas tinha alguém em especial que ela gostaria de agradar: Kanda Yuu.

Ela sabia que o garoto repudiava qualquer tipo de doce, mas se ela convencesse o garoto a provar e ele gostasse se sentiria a garota mais feliz do mundo. Era estranho como de um dia para o outro, ao pensar no estoico rapaz, sentia algo diferente. Novo.

Apenas por lembrar-se da proximidade que esteve com ele na enfermaria, o rosto esquentava e o coração batia selvagemente.

Reunindo toda coragem que possuía, foi de encontro ao rapaz.

Três toques na porta. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Então ele a abriu. E nossa! Ele tinha mesmo que ser tão bonito? O rapaz se surpreendeu ao vê-la ali, parada em sua porta.

– Lenalee? – Perguntou admirado.

A coragem que reuniu para ir até ele, pareceu escapar do mesmo jeito que o ar escapa de um balão.

–Kanda! Bem..Eu fiz um bolo de chocolate. Pra falar a verdade, nem sei se está gostoso. Lavi disse que está. Anoo.. Eu gostaria que você provasse um pedaço. Por que não vem se juntar a nós?

– Chocolate? –Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha descrente – Eu não gosto de doces. – Respondeu com rispidez.

– Eu sei ,mas...

– Garota boba! Se você sabe, então porque insiste?

– Não precisa ser tão grosso! Apenas pensei que talvez você fosse aceitar. Eu gostaria que você também ficasse conosco e comesse o bolo.

– Eu não quero ir. E não me convide mais para essas bobagens.

Lenalee abriu a boca pra responder, mas se calou. Desta vez ele tinha conseguido, ela ficou zangada.

– Bakanda! Era só dizer que não queria, não era necessário toda essa hostilidade.

– Do que foi que você me chamou? – Ele ficou pasmo perante aquele adjetivo. Até a Lenalee?

– Você ouviu muito bem! Allen tem razão. Você é um BAKANDA!

Ela saiu deixando um Kanda estupefato para trás.

– **Flashback off -**

Foi despertar dessa lembrança, quando as risadas dos amigos cessaram e seus olhares se direcionaram para a entrada da cozinha.

O exorcista japonês estava lá, parado na porta, com o semblante sério. Ela apenas o observava um pouco surpresa por ele estar ali, mas ainda assim com um resquício de raiva dentro de si.

– Posso falar com você, Lenalee? – Ele perguntou sem se importar com as pessoas no local.

Lavi, sagaz como sempre, não deixou de reparar no olhar entre Kanda e Lenalee. Então tratou logo de esvaziar o recinto com os amigos, sem nunca tirar do rosto o sorriso matreiro.

–Kuro-chan! Jerry! Tenho algo para mostrar a vocês. Mas não podem deixar o velho panda descobrir – Ele ria, empurrando os amigos pelo ombro. Segundos depois que os rapazes saíram, ainda puderam escutar Crowley :

– O que será que o Kanda quer com a Lenalee?

–Sei lá! A Lenalee deve ter chamado o Yuu para comer bolo. Mas ele odeia doces. Devem ter brigado. – O que não deixava de ser verdade.

– O que quer Kanda? – Ela perguntou sem olhá-lo diretamente. Ela brincava com a fatia do bolo eu estava em seu prato.

Kanda respirou fundo.

– Eu vim me desculpar. Eu fui muito duro. Desculpe-me – Ele despejou de uma vez.

O queixo de Lenalee quase caiu em cima do prato. Ele tinha ido se desculpar?

Ela se levantou e caminhou lentamente em direção a ele.

– Não precisava ter agido assim. Com esse jeito você só afasta as pessoas que gostam de você.

Será que ele escutou bem? Então ela gostava dele? Ou era apenas sua mente esperançosa brincando com ele?

– Deve ter sido difícil decidir vir até aqui não é? – Ela perguntou, parecia mais calma e ao mesmo tempo chocada, após ver ao que ele se dispôs.

Ele apenas assentiu. Ele torcia para que valesse a pena ter passado por cima de seu orgulho.

Lenalee suspirou e se aproximou mais, ficando apenas dois passos de distancia do rapaz.

–Tudo bem, Kanda. Eu te perdoo. – Sorriu. E ele sentiu vontade de sorrir também. Um resquício de sorriso atravessou sua face.

– Então, - Ele questionou após alguns segundos de contemplação – Você gosta de mim? – Era a hora da verdade. E ele não se importava com a impressão que ela teria dele.

– Você duvida disso? –Ela respondeu com os olhos nos olhos dele e coração acelerado com a pergunta sem rodeios. Também não imaginava que ele perguntava com o coração.

–Quanto?

– O quê? – Ela corou com a pergunta direta.

Ele não esperou a resposta dela. Num rompante a abraçou. O rosto cada vez mais quente.

– Você pode ouvir isso? – Ele a abraçou com força. O rosto dela estava tão próximo ao peito dele. O coração dele parecia querer sair pra fora. – Ele só fica assim quando você está por perto. – Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

Deus! Agora era o coração dela que parecia querer escapar. As pernas delas estavam bambas e para não cair, Lenalee se agarrou a ele correspondendo ao abraço.

– Eu nunca senti isso antes, e não sei como agir. Por isso eu preciso saber o quanto você gosta de mim.

– Kanda eu.. – Ele fitou os olhos dele. Aqueles olhos frios e acinzentados. – Sabe, quando eu estou com você sinto que nada no mundo pode me tocar. É tão quente e seguro. E olha como meu coração responde ao seu – Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou próximo ao colo.- Você não tem ideia do quanto eu gosto de você.

Aquilo bastou. Naquele momento, mesmo tão próximos, aquela distância parecia infinita. Então acabaram com aquele espaço e selaram seus lábios num beijo. Um beijo que começou com um toque inexperiente e logo se tornou atrevido. Voraz.

Kanda abraçou-a mais forte enquanto aproximava-a da mesa. Lenalee tinha suas mãos no rosto dele, quando sentiu a suas costas, a superfície de madeira.

Assim que o ar faltou, eles se separam. Ainda ofegante Kanda sussurrou no ouvido dela.

–Delicioso. – Ganhou um olhar confuso dela.

– O bolo está delicioso – Ele olhou-a travessamente. Ela riu

– Então chocolate acaba de subir no seu conceito?

– Definitivamente sim – Lenalee gargalhou. Era possível se sentir tão bem assim? Ele apenas a contemplava

.

Então aquilo era se apaixonar. Sentir vontade de sorrir ao vê-la sorrir.

– Vai provar o bolo agora? – Ele não respondeu, apenas pegou uma garfada do prato dela e enfiou na boca. Ganhando outra risada prazerosa dela.

– Eu te amo, sabia? - A morena acariciou o rosto dele. O exorcista ficou serio por um momento, digerindo as palavras dela. Definitivamente a melhor decisão que ele tomou foi deixar o orgulho de lado. Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dela.

– Eu também te amo, Lenalee. – Ele abriu os olhos que brilhavam marotos. – Agora me deixe provar mais desse chocolate. - E assim a beijou novamente.

É, doces não eram assim tão ruins.

. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : .

**Lenalee tinha medo de muitas coisas, enquanto Kanda não tinha temia nada. Eles faziam uma bela combinação.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Obrigada as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: **Kasumi-chan, Conny** C e Hino-chan(Obrigada pelo elogios e pode deixar que vou continuar sim ^.^). Vcs são umas lindas! Esse capitulo é pra vocês. Prometo que o próximo não vai demorar.  
Um Beijo do Kanda pra vcs, meninas!

E aí! Quem tá acompanhando o mangá? DGM tá muito bom né? *u*

Enfim, Kissus e Comentem! Até mais o/


End file.
